Nickelodeon
|} Nickelodeon (kurz: Nick) ist ein Fernsehsender für Kinder. Weltweit gibt es rund 30 regionale Ableger von Nickelodeon, seit dem 12. September 2005 auch wieder in Deutschland. Nickelodeon war ursprünglich in Besitz der Warner AMEX Satellite Entertainment Company (WASEC) und gehört heute zu MTV Networks, einem Teil des US-amerikanischen Medien-Konzerns Viacom. Geschichte USA Der Sender begann 1977 unter dem Namen Pinwheel (AE: Windrad) regional. Nickelodeon produziert Zeichentrickserien (die so genannten Nicktoons), Shows für Kinder und Realfilm-Serien (wie Zoey101). Unter der Namen Nickelodeon Movies produziert Nickelodeon auch Spielfilme für Kinder. Nickelodeon in Deutschland In Deutschland sendete Nickelodeon ab dem 12. Juli 1995, zunächst auf dem Satelliten DFS-Kopernikus, später auch auf Astra und im Kabelfernsehen. In den meisten Kabelnetzen teilte sich der Sender einen Kanal mit ARTE. Mit der Einführung des öffentlich-rechtlichen Kinderkanals wurde Nickelodeon jedoch wieder aus den meisten Kabelnetzen verdrängt. Am 31. Mai 1998 wurde das Programm wegen zu geringer Einschaltquoten eingestellt. Die Begründung der Betreiber lautete, dass der Sender gegen die gebührenfinanzierte, öffentlich-rechtliche Konkurrenz des Kinderkanals keine Chance habe. Außerdem habe die geringe Reichweite in den deutschen Kabelnetzen nicht den Werbekunden genügt. Tatsächlich soll die Einstellung des Sendebetrieb aber auch wegen grober Fehler im Management zustande gekommen sein. Ab 28. September 1998 startete auf dem öffentlich-rechtlichen Deutschschweizer TV-Sender SF 2 ein Nickelodeon-Programmfenster, in welchem zahlreiche Serien und sonstige Restbestände des alten Nickelodeon-Programms aus Deutschland übernommen wurden. Nach 5 Jahren Sendezeit beschloss SF DRS den Vertrag mit Nickelodeon nicht mehr weiterzuführen, das Programmfenster wurde Ende September 2003 fortan durch Junior von EM.TV ersetzt. Anfang 2000 versuchte Nickelodeon einen Wiedereinstieg in Deutschland, der jedoch scheiterte. Stattdessen vergab Nickelodeon wie schon zuvor Lizenzen seiner Serien an Ki.Ka, Super RTL und ORF. In einigen Ländern Europas sind zahlreiche Nickelodeon-Ableger über Pay-TV-Angebote digital zu empfangen. Am 12. September 2005 hat Viacom den Sender Nick (Ableger des amerikanischen Kinderkanals Nickelodeon) wieder auf den deutschen Fernsehmarkt gebracht und somit auch nach Österreich und in die Schweiz. Nick ersetzt dadurch den Musiksender MTV2 Pop, welcher einer von vier Kanälen war, die Viacom in Deutschland betrieb (neben VIVA, VIVA PLUS und MTV). Nick bietet ein 24-Stunden Programm. Der Vormittag ist mit "Nick Jr." den Vorschülern gewidmet, der Nachmittag den Schülern und der Abend mit "NICK Comedy" der ganzen Familie. Dass Nick mit diesem Sendekonzept aufgeht, beweisen die aktuellen Monatsmarktanteile im November 2005. In seiner Kernzielgruppe der 3-13 Jährigen konnte Nick einen durchschnittlichen Monatsmarktanteil von 5,4% Prozent verzeichnen (Der durchschnittliche Monatsmarktanteil bei allen Zuschauern ab 3 Jahren betrug 0,5%). Einzelne Sendungen wie Hey Arnold!, Spongebob Schwammkopf oder ChalkZone konnten sogar 140.000 Zuschauer für sich begeistern. Ab Frühling 2006 sollen zusätzlich eigenproduzierte deutsche Shows an den Start gehen, eines dieser Formate soll den Titel "Alles Nick" tragen. Im Februar startet "Kids Top 20". Eigenproduktionen Die Daten beziehen sich auf die amerikanische Erstausstrahlung bzw. Filmpremiere. Realfilmserien * 1990 - Clarissa * 1993 - The Adventures of Pete & Pete * 1994 - Was ist los mit Alex Mack? '' * 1997 - ''Kenan & Kel * 2000 - The Amanda Show * 2003 - Drake & Josh * 2004 - Unfabulous * 2004 - Zoey 101 Animations-Serien ("Nicktoons") 90er Jahre: * 1991 - Doug * 1991 - Ren und Stimpy * 1991 - Rugrats * 1993 - Rockos modernes Leben (Rocko's Modern Life) * 1994 - AAAHH!!! Real Monsters! * 1996 - Hey Arnold! * 1996 - KaBlam! * 1997 - Die Biber Brüder (The Angry Beavers) * 1998 - CatDog * 1998 - Expedition der Stachelbeeren (The Wild Thornberries) * 1999 - Spongebob Schwammkopf (SpongeBob SquarePants) * 1999 - Oh Yeah! Cartoons * 1999 - Rocket Power 2000er Jahre: * 2000 - Gingers Welt (As Told By Ginger) * 2001 - Invader Zim * 2001 - Cosmo und Wanda – Wenn Elfen helfen (The Fairly OddParents) * 2002 - Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * 2002 - Chalk Zone - Die Zauberkreide (Chalk Zone) * 2003 - All Grown Up - Fast erwachsen (Fortsetzung von Rugrats) * 2003 - Teenage Robot (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * 2003 - Yakkity Yak * 2004 - Danny Phantom * 2004 - Avatar - Herr der Elemente (Avatar: The Last Airbender(amer.)/''Avatar: The Legend of Aang''(engl.)) * 2005 - Catscratch Filme * 1996 - Harriet, die kleine Detektivin (Harriet the Spy) * 1997 - Good Burger - Die total verrückte Burger Bude (Good Burger) * 1998 - Rugrats - Der Film (Rugrats - The Movie) * 2000 - Schneefrei (Snow Day') * 2000 - ''Rugrats in Paris (Rugrats in Paris) * 2001 - Jimmy Neutron - Der mutige Erfinder (Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius) * 2003 - Die Rugrats auf Achse (Rugrats Go Wild!) * 2004 - Der SpongeBob Schwammkopf Film (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) * 2004 - Lemony Snicket - Rätselhafte Ereignisse (Lemony Snicket's a Series of Unfortunate Events) Andere Medien * seit 1993 - Nickelodeon Magazine * seit 1995 - Nick.com: Offizielle Webseite (Englisch) * seit 2005 - Nick.de: Offizielle Webseite (Deutsch) Weblinks Offizielle: * Homepage von NICK-Deutschland * Presseservice von NICK-Deutschland * Links auf alle europäischen Nick-Pages * Nick International (englisch) Fan-Seiten: * Die deutsche NICK-Fangemeinde im Netz * Detaillierte Geschichte von Nickelodeon (englisch) * The Nick Nostalgia Site (englisch) * Nickelodeon Chronik Siehe auch *Liste der Fernsehprogramme in den USA Kategorie:Fernsehsender (USA) Kategorie:Fernsehsender (Deutschland) el:Nickelodeon en:Nickelodeon (TV channel) fr:Nickelodeon nl:Nickelodeon sv:Nickelodeon